In a differential technology known by the inventor, a differential includes a driven gear (a main reducer driven gear) of a main reducer, a planet gear, a central gear, and the like. The planet gear is mounted on a subplate of the driven gear with a square shaft and a shaft sleeve, and meshes with the central gear, to implement rotation and movement functions with a revolute pair and a planar prismatic pair. The central gear is connected to left and right axle shafts with an angular locating pin and a cylindrical pair or a spline, to output torque. In this differential, left and right housings, a planet gear shaft, and the like of an original differential are cancelled, and instead, the planet gear is directly mounted on the subplate of the driven gear of the main reducer with the square shaft and the shaft sleeve, thereby effectively reducing a quantity of parts of the differential, simplifying a structure, and reducing weight.
However, in this differential, a symmetric bevel gear is used to implement an inter-wheel differential. This is partial innovation for a conventional symmetric bevel gear differential, but cannot really resolve the following defects of the differential: an axial size is excessively large, masses of the housings and the bevel gear are large, and the reliability is poor.